


Prints In Blood

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O themes, Alpha!Sam, Claiming, Death, F/M, Fluff, Heat Sex, Injury, Knotting, Mating, Romance, Sex, Smut, True Mates, Violence, Werewolves, breeding kink (sorta), omega!reader, unprotected sex, werewolf stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for SPN Kink Bingo - Square filled: Werewolves. The reader is a born werewolf, and Sam saves her during a hunt where bitten wolves are sacrificing born wolves. She’s Omega, and apparently his true mate, which leaves them in a slight predicament.





	1. Chapter 1

“Run,” Sam hissed, and you took off like a shot into the darkness, panting heavily. The power of the moon tugged at your cells, prompting the change within seconds, the sound of fabric shredding accompanying the fading of footsteps crunching in the leaves. You could hear them behind you now, their footsteps heavier than yours but they were just as fast. Gunshots rang out, and you ducked with your entire body, banking a sharp left.

The wolves on your heels snapped and snarled, almost brushing the fur on the tip of your tail. With a yip, you leapt upwards, scrambling up the steep side of a rocky outcrop, willing yourself on. They would have to find another way round - their still mostly human bodies couldn’t climb this high.

Sam’s voice echoed through the forest, calling your name desperately, and you dug your back paws into the rock, knowing you weren’t going to make it to the top. Your aggressors growled and reached out for you with clawed fingers, and you pressed in close, using all your strength to push off from the rock, twisting your body in mid-air. It was hard, and took almost everything you had, but you managed to force the change, landing heavily and painfully in human form.

The wolves were dimwitted but they weren’t slow. They noticed your change, your sudden weakness, and were immediately after you as you climbed to your feet and ran as fast as two legs could take you. Changing back was not an option, at least not for a few minutes, and in your wolf form, you would have broken your neck. It was a risky move, but you weren’t going to make it to the top of the rock.

Panting so hard that your lungs burned, you pushed on, seeing Sam’s silhouette in the distance, against the lights of his brother’s car. If you could make it there, they’d be able to take the wolves down. Sam held up a shotgun, aiming it right at you, and you knew you had to move. As his finger tightened on the trigger, and claws scraped across the skin of your shoulder, you threw yourself into a roll.

God, did it hurt. Leaves and twigs dug into you, rocks sliced at your bare skin, and when you finally managed to get a purchase on the ground and halt yourself, the two werewolves chasing you were dead, bleeding out on the forest floor.

Sam was at your side in an instant, covering your modesty with his jacket, checking your injuries as you shivered on the wet ground. It didn’t even require words for him to pick you up and carry you back to the car, laying you gently on the backseat as Dean revved the engine.

Exhaustion took over, and you knew that you’d heal faster if you were in wolf form. Wouldn’t be so damn cold either. Dean reversed the Impala up, his eyes dropping briefly to see a huge silver wolf on his backseat, panting heavily with her amber eyes closed.

“Sam,” he muttered, and Sam turned, smiling softly as he reached one hand over the back of his seat to stroke your thickly furred neck.

“She’ll heal faster,” he replied, answering Dean’s unasked question.

*****

It had been a funny couple of days.

Summer was dragging its heels into fall, and the end of season bargain hunters were out in force. You worked in a department store in a small town just north of Iowa City. Mostly everyone knew everyone here, but the city held a dark secret that no one ever discussed.

Not in public anyway.

Werewolves resided among the citizens of Carnesville. For generations, pureblood wolves had lived in the quiet town, mingling with ordinary humans, and keeping their town safe. As a result, Carnesville was a haven, and when the news first hit the stands, no one could quite believe.

You had to. The first victim had been your cousin.

Smiling brightly at Mrs Eldridge as you packed up her favorite perfume and eye shadow, you glanced up at the clock, breathing a sigh of relief that the day was over. You grabbed your bag, leaving through the main doors, bidding your colleagues goodbye. A few days off was what you needed.

The danger prickled at your skin as a black car pulled up beside you on the sidewalk. Its engine relaxed into a gentle hum, and you turned, smelling gunpowder and whiskey. And blood. You’d been taught to recognize that smell for what it normally came with.

Hunters.

Digging your phone from your pocket, you turned your head a little more, seeing two men in suits get out. They were tall, drop dead gorgeous and instantly recognizable by any supernatural creature that wanted to keep it’s head. The Winchesters. Most likely drawn here by the three deaths, the three hearts that were missing from corpses you’d known as people.

As werewolves.

You fired off a text to your dad, only one word, and one he would know for what it was. Maybe the hunters would leave, when they realized it was werewolves being killed. Or maybe they’d help. You’d heard that Sam was a little more tolerant of monsters than his brother, but rumor also had it that the elder brother had a vampire for a friend.

Your phone buzzed, and you frowned at the message.  _ Need you home now. Police are here. _

“Shit,” you muttered, quickening your pace, forgetting about the hunters you’d seen.

It took another ten minutes to reach home, just outside of the town center. Your house was modest, but nice, in a quiet suburban area. It helped that all of your neighbors were purebred werewolves too. A different species, more evolved in your opinion. There was no need to kill, no need to hunt. You were rational and still human, even when in wolf form. And there was no Hammer Horror fur lamb chops or gross yellow teeth; your breed was as pure as they came. There was no distinguishing between a real wolf, and a trueblood werewolf in their canine form.

“Dad?” you called, stepping into the house and dropping your bag to the floor by the door. “Mom?”

They were in the living, sitting around the coffee table with two detectives, one of whom you recognized as Tomas, one of the local wolves. You’d gone to school with his eldest daughter. “Y/N,” Tomas greeted, giving you a warm smile, but there was concern in his eyes.

“What’s happened?” you asked, fear running under your skin like needles.

“There’s been another murder,” your mom whispered, clinging to your father’s arm. Her face was ashen, and you could literally scent the worry in the air. 

“Who?” Your voice was so low, you were surprised the clearly human officer with Tomas could hear it. He stood straight from where he’d been leaning against the armchair, tugging at his tie. His scent was strong, and you couldn’t help but crinkle your nose at the scent of Alpha.

Perhaps it was because you were Omega, or unmated, but he smelled offensive to you. You schooled your features, trying not to give it away. By his posture, it was clear he’d already sensed your Omega status, and you inwardly cursed the genetically shared traits with humans. Unfortunately, being a trueblood werewolf Omega, your scent came off as extra sweet to human Alphas.

“Celeste,” Tomas informed you, frowning at his colleague, and your shoulders dropped, anguish flooding your throat. “She was attacked last night. In her backyard. They dragged her off, and… we found her in Pine Woods this morning.”

You shook your head in disbelief, feeling your legs grow weak, and you sank onto the footstool by the door. “No… she was… she was just a child.” Celeste Marston wasn’t a relation of yours, but she was a wolf. A young just-presented Omega, who you’d babysat since she was able to crawl. You’d only seen her a week before, and she’d been asking you for advice on her recent presentation. Being the only Omega in town, you’d been more than happy to oblige.

And now, she was dead.

“Same as the other victims,” the human officer murmured. “Heart ripped out.”

“James,” Tomas scolded, aghast at the other man’s bluntness. Hot tears blossomed in your eyes, dropping without resistance to coat your cheeks. “There was no need for that -”

“Sorry,” James muttered, not appearing sorry at all. His gaze was fixed on you, but you didn’t care to notice.

“We’re letting families know, just to keep their children in sight at all times. We don’t know who is doing this, but we’re gonna find them.” Tomas assured, and you nodded mutely, barely glancing up as he excused himself and took the human Alpha with him. Your mom fled the living room, and you could hear her sobbing over the coffee pot in the kitchen.

“You need to stay home,” your dad replied. “Celeste was a child… Tomas said there was no evidence of any assault, but you… you’re Omega, and you’re vulnerable. If this is humans killing wolves… I don’t want to lose you.” He sounded broken, and terrified, and you couldn’t reconcile his mood with the man who’d raised you. Your father was kind, loving and strong as any man you’d ever met. He was Alpha, one of the elders of the pack.

“I’ve got a few days off work,” you replied, numbness filling you. “We need to find out who is doing this.”

He nodded, chewing the inside of his cheek, an action that he’d often employed when he thought. “You said you saw the Winchesters?”

You nodded, wiping at your face, feeling the salty stickiness of your tears making your skin prickle. “Yeah. On Main and third. Recognized them straight away. Do you… do you think they would help us? If we explained everything to them, showed them the proof… would they help?”

Your father seemed to be considering it, but then he sighed, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. “I have no idea, sweetheart. We need to be careful.”

*****

It was inevitable that they would come knocking on your door. With such a tightly knit community, they would be interviewing everyone, and with the issue of hearts being ripped out, they’d obviously come to the conclusion that it was a supernatural case.

“Miss Y/L/N?”

They were sitting in the living room with your father, who looked stiff as a board. Your mother had gone out to meet with the Marston family, to help them arrange the funeral according to tradition. “Yes?” you asked, frowning as you stepped onto the plush beige carpet that you had always hated.

The shorter one of the two, although that wasn’t saying much, stood up, offering his hand. You didn’t take it, scenting his Alpha status right away. It figured they’d be that way inclined, and you didn’t really want to get any closer than you had to.

“Sorry,” you whispered. “I don’t…”

The Winchester bristled, his nostrils flaring as he picked up on your scent, and there was a ghost of a frown on his face before he sat down with a little nod of acknowledgement. His attention returned to your father, and you slipped in to sit beside him.

“We understand you were quite close with the Marston family?” 

“We were. My wife is with them now, helping Julie,” your father replied, keeping his face neutral.

The taller Winchester leaned in, and you tilted your head as his scent hit you, and your entire body went stiff. Your father either didn’t notice, or didn’t react, but your attention was now completely focused on the Winchester with the long hair in front of you. “Did you notice anything odd about them lately?” he asked, his eyes suddenly locking with yours.

He smelt like cotton candy, cooking popcorn and peppermint, mixed with the fresh smell of summer thunderstorms, and it was akin to electric as your body reacted to his. His eyes - what color were they even supposed to be? - almost twisted as the black of his pupils expanded outwards. “No,” you whispered. “No, Celeste had… she’d just presented. I used to babysit her.”

You were gonna cry again, you could feel it stinging the back of your eyes, temporarily displacing the reaction you were having to this Alpha in front of you.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” your father murmured, looping an arm around your shoulders. “I don’t think we can help you much, agents. We’re grieving, and we only know what Detective Tomas told us.”

The shorter man nodded sharply and stood, before frowning as he realized his brother wasn’t moving. He nudged him with his fingers, hissing his name, which seemed to shake the other Alpha from his focus on you. Your father noticed the way he looked at you, the way his eyes flashed and his breathing quickened, and held you a little tighter.

“Here’s our number. If you think of anything at all,” Sam offered the card to you, but your dad took it, almost snarling at the other Alpha. That wouldn’t seem odd, thankfully - he was your Alpha, your father, and he would naturally be protective of you.

“Thank you,” the other brother, Dean you presumed, responded, practically dragging his brother from the house.

“Hunters,” your father growled, stroking your hair back from your face. He only hoped that you hadn’t noticed the Alpha’s reaction to you. It would not do for you to find out that one of those damned hunters was yours.

*****

It had played on your mind ever since their visit. Hours after the meeting, you were in the kitchen, fetching a drink before bed, when you spotted the card Sam had given your dad, thrown into the trash can. You didn’t think twice before snatching it up and tucking it into the back pocket of your pants.

When you were in your room, after checking the windows and closing the curtains, you pulled the card free of your jeans, looking at it.

You thought they would help.

Surely they would know that a thirteen year old girl was not a threat as a werewolf. You could show them the proof - the reduced death rate, the almost minimal murder rate. These deaths were the first murders in Carnesville for nearly ten years. It was statistically one of the safest towns in the U.S.

Keying in the number, you held the phone to your ears, listening to the ringing. When a male voice answered, you swallowed, suddenly forgetting how to speak. The voice repeated a “hello”, sounding annoyed, and you forced the words out.

“It’s Y/N Y/L/N,” you replied, and the voice on the other end paused.

“Oh, right,” he responded. “This is, er, Agent Smith.”

You couldn’t help but smile at the pathetic alias. “I thought of something that might help the case. Could we meet?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure -” He seemed to be fumbling for something in the background. “Where…”

“Now,” you replied, sucking in a breath. That hadn’t been your plan, but you didn’t want to wait. “My father is out at a neighborhood watch meeting,” no lie, he was, just it was the neighborhood that only had paws, “and he won’t be back until late. Could you come to my house?”

He was doing something, but you could hear him breathing on the other end of the line. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat. “We’ll be there in five minutes.”

You hung up, holding the phone in your hands as you sat on the edge of your bed. There was a good chance you would be punished for this, possibly even sent away, but you couldn’t shake the feeling that the Winchesters could help your family, your community. Sam hadn’t seemed like a bad person, although Dean was a little prickly. They had to understand, right?

There was no time to second guess yourself, as the doorbell rang. You sprinted from your room, skidding to a halt in front of the door, before opening it slowly. Both the Winchester stood on the doorstep, dressed in simple jeans and plaid shirts. It wasn’t quite coat weather yet, although it was turning that way.

“Hi, come in,” you stood back, and Dean passed you first, before Sam did. His proximity instantly put you on edge, like someone had wired you to a car battery, and you sucked in a lungful of his scent. He smelled delicious, even better than earlier, and it was clear something about you had caught his attention as he lingered close to you for a second before joining his brother.

“So, you said you thought of something -” Dean started, and you shut the door, interrupting him.

“I know who you are,” you said, your voice shaking. Both men were instantly on their guard, and you saw Dean’s hand twitch, as if he was contemplating reaching for his gun. “Look, I need you to hear me out, and not… shoot me or anything.” They seemed to think about the proposal for a moment, and you sighed, shaking your head. “Can we… can we sit down? I mean, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

That peaked Dean’s sense of security and he followed through, pulling his gun from his pants. Sam immediately scolded him. “Dean!”

“I’m really not going to hurt you!” you cried, shaking your head and holding up your hands. “I just… people I know and love are dying, and I have to do something, and I believe you can help.”

Sam reached over, holding a hand in front of his brother. “Dean,” he said, firmly, and Dean’s eyes slid sideways to look at him, before he relaxed.

“Fine. But this is staying out.”

You exhaled softly, nodding, before gesturing to the living room. When neither of them moved, you went first, knowing they were unwilling to turn their backs on you. Taking the seat you’d occupied during their first visit, the men moved in tandem to sit opposite you once more. “We’re werewolves,” you started, and Dean’s shoulder went so tense, you almost forgot to breathe. “But we’re pureblood. Through and through. We barely even need hearts to survive.”

“So what, one of yours has gone off the reservation?”

Shaking your head at Dean’s assumption, you leaned forward. “All the victims were wolves too. Families, like mine, that have been here for generations. Look, I knew who you were the second I saw you. My father did too. But we don’t know any more than you do.”

“You’re an Omega,” Sam commented slowly, and you nodded. “Are you the only one?”

“I am now,” you whispered, feeling a pang of sadness at Celeste’s demise. “There aren’t many pureblood Omega wolves left. Most of this town is Alpha and Beta. Humans or wolves.” You focused on the younger Winchester, who looked a smidge more relaxed than his brother. “If you’ve done the research properly, you’ll know this town is safe. That there hasn’t been a murder here in ten years. Safest place in America.”

“Yeah, we saw the sign,” Dean quipped, leaning back a little. “Doesn’t mean that one of yours hasn’t gone crazy.”

“Purebloods don’t eat each other,” you spat. “We certainly don’t murder innocent girls.”

“So you could vouch for every member of your pack?” Sam asked carefully, his tone neutral, and you glared at him.

“My dad is at a meeting right now. The elders of our pack are trying to figure out what or who is doing this. But I thought you could help. I’ve heard all the horror stories, but I’ve also heard other things. You’re not the bloodthirsty hunters who kill without discrimination. Or was I wrong?” You stood up, fury emanating from your entire body, and both men looked at you, before glancing at each other.

“We’ll help,” Sam said, and Dean nodded, although he sighed heavily.

The fight went out of you, leaving you exhausted and you flopped back down onto the sofa. Sam smirked, and Dean cleared his throat. “What can we do?”

Your face fell. You hadn’t quite gotten beyond asking them for help. “Er… I was kinda hoping you’d know that.”

*****

As expected, when your father returned from the meeting to find the Winchesters in the sitting room, he was furious. Until you explained that they had agreed to help. Despite Sam’s intervention, you were dismissed, under the influence of your dad’s order, which you had to obey.

It took a while for the hunters to leave, and when you heard the soft knock on your door, you granted entrance. Your dad stepped inside, smiling at you.

“You okay?” You nodded in response, barely able to look at him. “I’m sorry I shouted,” he said, coming to sit the other side of you on the bed. “It was a brave thing you did. Reckless, but brave. You didn’t know if they would help.”

“I knew,” you insisted. “I don’t think they’re bad people.”

He smiled at your reply, shaking his head. “You’ve always seen the good in people, Y/N. But you need to be more careful. I don’t think you should be involved in any of this.”

“I have to do something.” Your voice was firm, a frown accompanying his words. “Dad, you’ve raised me, and kept me safe - you’ve done amazing things for this town. I know I can’t take over, I can never be an Alpha… but that doesn’t mean I can sit back while people I care about are being murdered.”

There was silence from your father for a few moments, before he sighed. “It’s not about whether you can handle yourself, or your ability to help, sweetheart.” He reached out, cupping your face with one hand. “But these hunters… they’re Alpha. They’re human.”

The tone of his voice puzzled you, and your frown deepened. You pulled back, staring at him. “What aren’t you telling me, Dad?” His face twisted, and he looked away, cementing your suspicion. “What?”

“Sam. The younger one…” he sighed deeply, shaking his head. “It’s rare. I’ve only heard of it happening once before, and it did not end well. I’d thought that maybe you just hadn’t found the right Alpha yet, but you’re… you’re a lot older than other girls who have mated already.”

It was a fair point. Most of the pack females had left home, paired up, some even had pups. But you’d never felt the pull. There were dalliances, encounters, a boyfriend here or there, but you’d never had the connection with any of them. Not the connection your mom had told you about, when you’d  _ feel _ it, deep in your bones and soul. One person that belonged to you, and who you belonged to.

“I don’t understand,” you whispered.

Your dad looked at you sadly, as if he was imparting devastating news. “Sam Winchester is your Alpha, Y/N.”

*****

It was hard to obey your father’s wishes when Sam Winchester was a towering presence, popping up everywhere over town. With your heat due any day, you had to leave the house to visit the pharmacy, where Mr Potter, the town pharmacist quite happily handed over your suppressants. It was close to the first full moon of fall, and your body was on edge with the approaching change.

Sam was walking in, alone, when you were about to leave. He stopped right in front of you, giving you a view of those bulky pectorals in a tight white tee under a plaid overshirt, and his scent overwhelmed you for a split second. Looking up at him with a nervous smile, you tucked your hand behind your back, concealing your bag of medication.

“Y/N,” he greeted gently, looking almost relieved to see you. “Everything okay?”

“Uh-huh,” you replied with a smile. “Just heading home.”

“Oh, right. I was just picking up some supplies.” You didn’t want to know what for, but Sam quickly changed the subject. “Thank you, for being honest with us. About the wolf thing,” he added, and your eyes widened, darting from side to side to see if anyone heard. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I guess… I mean, we’ve met people who live in towns like this. But your pack is different.”

“We shouldn’t talk about this here,” you instructed, thinking quickly. “There’s a diner at the end of the street. It’s usually dead this time of day - meet me there in five minutes.” Without awaiting an answer, you fled, forcing yourself to move down the street, hoping no one spotted you.

Sam wasn’t an unnoticeable arrival in the quiet establishment, but you knew that none of the staff who worked here were pack. The diner was owed by an older gentleman who didn’t care for idle gossip, so you knew this was a relatively safe place to talk to the hunter. He slipped into the booth opposite you, smiling disarmingly.

“Hey,” you murmured, signalling to the waitress to bring over a coffee. She smiled, nodding at you before darting off. “Have you found anything yet?”

He nodded, dropping his bag onto the seat next to him. “Tylenol,” he explained, jerking his thumb towards it. “Dean had a hangover this morning. He’s a bear without a few pharmaceuticals to perk him up.” You couldn’t help but giggle at that. “And, yeah. Sort of.”

Raising an eyebrow, you leaned forward, just as the waitress appeared with two mugs and a jug of coffee, which she placed on the table. “Can I get y’all anything else?” she asked, her smile bright.

“No, thank you,” you replied, not taking your eyes off of Sam. It was like his face was the most enrapturing thing you’d ever seen - he was definitely handsome, in that broad yet extraordinarily structured way. The curve of his lips as he managed a small smile at the server was captivating, and you didn’t even hear what he said.

The waitress moved away, tucking her pad back into her apron, before disappearing out the back of the diner again.

“We found a case. A few months back. Similar to this.” Sam picked up the jug of coffee, pouring out one for himself and one for you. You added a sweetener, and stirred, watching as he sipped at it plain. “Trueblood werewolves, being sacrificed by bitten wolves for their power.”

Your eyes widened. “That… that’s awful.”

“I wasn’t sure if it was connected,” Sam admitted. “Your pack is… a lot different to any other wolves we’ve seen.” He picked up his mug again. “You change fully into wolves, right? That’s what your father told us, that you’re an older breed of lycanthrope.”

You nodded, wrapping your hands around your coffee mug, staring into the dark liquid. “We’re genetically purer. It gives us greater control over our power, although the downside is that when we’re human, we don’t retain any of the gifts we have in wolf form. My grandmother once described it to me as two beings in one body, one spirit. I am the wolf, and the wolf is me.”

Sam nodded, staring at you. “That’s the difference with these cases. A pack of bitten wolves were sacrificing born wolves, but they were… there wasn’t any difference in ability, except the control over the change. None of those wolves could turn into actual wolves, just, y’know, the movie style.”

A giggle left you and you lifted up your cup. “If that’s how you wanna put it,” you whispered, blowing gently on the hot coffee. “So you think this might be happening here?”

“It’s one theory,” Sam confirmed, watching as you sipped at your drink.

The second the liquid hit your tongue, it burned, and you shrieked, dropping the cup and spitting out what you could. It wouldn’t stop burning; your lips turned red, and you frantically wiped at your face. Sam lurched forward, just as the waitress came out, her face a picture of horror.

“It wasn’t hot!” she squeaked, and Sam frowned, looking at the shattered cup and coffee dripping onto the table. He knew it was cool enough to drink - he’d drunk from the same pot. So why had it hurt you? Your hands were over your mouth as you looked up at him with watery eyes. The waitress was cleaning up, and Sam threw a ten dollar bill on the table, grabbing both his bag and yours, ushering you from the seat.

“Silver,” you choked, and Sam’s expression turned angry.

“I thought you said no one in this town knew?”

You shrugged, too focused on the pain in your mouth to even try to think. “Take me home?” you asked, and he nodded, assisting you down the street to where he’d left his car. In any other situation, you would have complimented him on it, but right now, you just wanted something to ease the pain.

Sam drove slowly through town, keeping one hand on yours, until he reached your house. By this point, you were sobbing, in agony from the burns to the inside of your mouth, and when your mom answered the door, she instantly went into momma bear mode. You left it to Sam to explain as she sought out some salve and cleaned up the wound.

“That will take a few hours to heal, sweetheart,” she murmured, tapping your cheek gently. “It’ll be okay. You said someone poisoned you?”

You nodded. “At the diner. The one on fifty-sixth.”

Your mom’s eyes narrowed, and she glanced at Sam. “I trust you’ll be looking into this? You’re helping us, right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sam replied, nodding his head. “We think we might have a lead already, but I’ll look into the diner. See if anyone has moved to town recently and been in there.” He turned to you, smiling softly. “I’ll check in with you later, okay?” You nodded, giving him a grateful smile, and your mother watched warily as the hunter left.

“He’s… a nice boy. For a hunter,” she commented, and you turned your head towards her, not wanting to open your mouth to argue. “Yes, your dad told me. And I’ll admit… I’m worried. But he’s… not like other hunters, is he?” You shook your head, and your mom sighed. “Be careful, Y/N. I know what it’s like to fall for an Alpha. I may not be an Omega, but that pull… it’s hard for anyone to ignore.”

You turned your eyes back to the front door for a moment, before sliding from your chair and padding up to your room, not even thinking of the small bag of medication you’d left in the back seat of the Impala.

*****

Waking in the middle of the night, you instantly kicked off the sweat soaked sheets. It was a small relief that the pain in your mouth was gone, but as you noticed the moonlight filtering through the window, you knew it was the only saving grace you had right now.

Your heat had hit. Early, and without the benefit of suppressants to keep it in check. With everything that had happened yesterday, you’d completely forgotten about them, and you should have had a couple of days to remember. But apparently, the universe was not on your side.

You dragged yourself from the bed, trying to remain quiet so you didn’t wake your parents, and as you limped down the stairs, you whimpered at the lingering scent of Sam in your house. Following without even thinking, you found yourself on the porch, looking onto the moonlit street. In the distance, howls filled the sky - some of the pack were already running.

Not everyone went out for the full week’s duration of the moon. Most stayed inside until the change became a necessity, although you would run whenever you could. The power wasn’t limited to a full moon, it was just at its peak then, but you loved to be free in the wilderness that sheltered Carnesville from the rest of the world.

A cramp had you doubling over, and you frowned as the howling grew closer, way closer than it should have been. You backed up, feeling the door behind you, and you fumbled for the handle as three distinct shadows appeared at the end of the street.

It didn’t take two seconds to be back inside, behind the locked door. You jumped when you realized your father was stood behind you, the yellow gold of his wolf eyes shining in the darkness. His fingers were half-turned into claws, and you whined in fright.

“Bitten wolves,” he snarled. “The hunters were right.” He jerked his head in the direction of the stairs. “Upstairs. With your mother.”

You nodded, dashing off without questioning him. Grabbing your cell from your room, you moved quickly into your parent’s bedroom, climbing onto the bed with your mother, who was sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. In an imitation of a frightened pup, you curled up beside her, just as the shattering of glass echoed through the house.

Sam’s number was the most recently dialled on your phone, and you pressed the call button, yelping as your father’s shout was heard downstairs. Your mom climbed off of the bed, locking the door, allowing the change to control her for a few moments, and she glanced back at you with shining eyes as Sam finally picked up the phone.

“Y/N?”

Footsteps thundered up the stairs, and your fear grew for your father as your mom stood by the door in her nightgown, half transformed into her canine form, a snarl on her lips as she waited to protect you. She didn’t stand much of a chance - she was a Beta, and not as strong as an Alpha, but you knew she’d try.

“Sam… help…”

Claws raked down the door, and a fist burst through the wood. Your mom turned her head to you, growling one word. “Run, Y/N.”

You panicked, dropping the phone, moving to the window as the door burst inwards. Your mother shrieked, and you threw yourself through the open window, sliding down the roof until your body caught on the guttering. As your mother’s scream followed you into the night, you hit the floor with a grunt, getting to your feet.

There was no outrunning anyone as human.

Clothes ripped as you changed, whining in pain as the heat only intensified. Forcing your aching body to move, you loped down the street as fast as you could, hearing sirens behind you. Streetlights waved overhead, and in your distress, you didn’t notice the car coming towards you, until it slammed on it’s brakes and curved, connecting with your side.

You bounced off of the metalwork, rolling to the side, going completely limp. The car stopped, and you managed to open your eyes and focus on it. In your wolf form, your vision was canine, and certain colors didn’t show as well as others. But the second Sam stepped into your line of sight, it was like someone had shone a rainbow in your face.

The canine body you held melted back into your normal form, with a ripple of supernatural influence, and you cried out in pain as the collision with the car made itself known. One side of your body was a mass of bruises, and it didn’t help that your instinct was to curl into a ball with the pain of your heat.

Sam spoke your name as he crouched beside you, before lifting you into his arms. You passed out before you even hit the leather upholstery of the backseat.

*****

“We don’t know what happened here,” someone was talking. “Until Miss Y/L/N wakes up…”

“She’s gonna be okay, right?” You knew that voice. It was Tomas. “I don’t know how she’s going to handle… losing…” Was he stuttering or was your hearing going? You groaned, attempting to roll over, only to find an IV in your arm.

“What…” 

There was a doctor at your side in a second. “Good morning, Y/N,” he greeted, pleasantly, but there was something in his tone that made you question his sincerity. “How are you feeling?”

“Confused. In pain.” You tried to sit up, yelping when the pain echoed in your bones. “What happened?”

“Your friends,” the doctor started, gesturing to the hallway, where you could see Sam and Dean both talking with Tomas and the unfriendly officer he’d had with him the other day. “They brought you in after you fled your house. They were quite concerned about you.” He tilted his head to the side. “And they asked specifically for a doctor you knew. It’s quite fortunate I was here.”

You recognized him then, smiling gently. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re Louisa’s dad, right?”

“Yes, dear,” he affirmed, patting your hand. “I gave you something to ease the pain, but it won’t last for long. The best thing is heal in your… natural state.” He smiled again, gesturing to the hallway. “I believe the police wish to speak to you.” Tomas appeared in the doorway, a sad expression on his face.

And you remembered. The bitten wolves, the attack on your house… your face crumpled as the police officer approached. “Tomas… my dad… my mom…”

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he said quietly, shaking his head. “They didn’t make it. But Sam and Dean… they saw the wolves as they fled. We’ve got some ideas of where they’re holed up. It looks like that waitress at the diner was one of them.” You nodded, feeling tears drop down your cheeks. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“I’m an orphan,” you whispered, looking down at your hands. “And I don’t have an Alpha, Tomas. What am I supposed to do?” He didn’t have an answer for you, and the moment was disrupted by Sam walking into the room.

“Dean’s going to check out some of the cabins in the woods. See if there’s any signs of recent occupation.” It wasn’t clear if he was talking to you or Tomas, but the officer replied anyway.

“Is he okay going on his own like that? I’ve got a couple of boys who pack Betas. They could help him.”

Sam gave him a smile, shaking his head a little. “No, Dean’s fine. He’s careful. And he’s… not a massive werewolf fan, even if you guys are on the level.” His eyes slid to you. “I wanted to stay here and make sure you were okay. Physically, at least.”

Your bottom lip wobbled as you regarded him, before nodding slowly. Tomas smiled, patting your leg gently, before leaving the room, his parting words almost like a warning. “You take care of her, you hear me?”

The Alpha took a seat next to your bed, taking your hand in his significantly larger one. “I’m sorry you’ve lost them. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there in time.”

“There was no way you could save them,” you whispered, feeling your throat grow hoarse with unshed emotion. “I… I should have done more.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Sam replied, stroking his thumb over the back of your hand. “I know the feeling of guilt, though, and nothing I say will make it go away. I lost both my parents too. Although… I have Dean.”

“I don’t have anyone.” It hurt to admit it - your mom and dad had been your only close family, although you had no imaginings that the pack would turn you away. It was what the pack did when someone was alone. What it was for. Someone would help.

“You have me,” Sam pledged, leaning in. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed, Y/N. The way you smell, the way you move around me… there was something that dragged me to you like gravity when I first walked into your house.” He sighed, bending his head to kiss your knuckles. “You’re my Omega.”

You sucked in a breath, feeling the familiar stirrings in your belly, and it made you feel ashamed. You’d just lost your family - this was no time to be thinking about this. “Sam, we can’t -”

He shook his head, his glorious mane of hair surrounding his handsome face and his fingers squeezed yours. “I know. I’m just letting you know. That I know.” It was cute when he got all flustered. “I’m gonna find these guys, I swear that to you. When you’re safe… it’s up to you what you want to do.”

*****

Getting discharged from the hospital was difficult, but Sam managed it. He insisted that you stay with him until the wolves were caught, despite your protests that it wasn’t a good idea. You hadn’t admitted to him that you were in heat, but it was unlikely he hadn’t noticed.

The hospital wasn’t safe enough. Bitten wolves were still partially human, and you’d escaped them once. Sam didn’t want to leave you there, and that was that.

Dean was back at their motel room when you returned, and he frowned at your appearance, refraining from comment. “Didn’t find anything,” he said, rooting through his duffel bag. “Checking the entire perimeter, saw a couple of local badges poking around. Not sure if they were… like you.” It was clear he was uncomfortable with the situation, but you shook it off, smiling at him.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” you insisted. “You don’t have to trust me either.”

“He’ll get over it,” Sam responded, scowling at his brother. “Can I get you anything?”

“Actually,” you started, looking down at your hands. “I’m still in pain, and…” Dean moved into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and you flinched at the sound. Sam waited for you to finish, patiently watching your face with those ridiculously beautiful eyes. “I heal better when I’m… you know…” Why was it so difficult to explain this to him?

“When you’re a wolf?” he asked, and you nodded, smiling awkwardly. He chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it. You can change in here, if you like, I mean -” His eyes slid to the door. “Is it safe out there like… like that?”

You shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know.”

“I can come with you?” he offered, and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay.”

Sam’s hand was so much larger than yours, something you’d never get over, as he took your fingers and led you outside. The sky was darkening again, the second night of the full moon cycle making your skin itch. Behind the motel was a field, backing onto the woods, and when you were away from the artificial lighting, you wriggled from Sam’s hold, padding out into the middle of the clearing. 

Replacing your clothes again would have been a pain, so you stripped methodically, all too aware of the Alpha’s eyes on you. When you were down to just your panties, you closed your eyes, letting the change wash over you, and you heard Sam’s gasp.

Wolves were big. Grey wolves were huge anyway, but werewolves had that added pinch of awe. Your fur was thick, and silver, and you turned to look at Sam, what passed for a grin on your face. He simply watched, eyes following your movements.

Playfully, you rolled onto your side, exposing your belly, and he laughed, moving a little closer. Sometimes, you wished you could communicate in this form, but you only had the natural signals at your disposal. Wagging your huge tail hard enough to make a “whomp” sound on the grass, you yipped happily when Sam’s hand glided over your belly.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, scratching at the spot just above your hind leg, and you panted, wriggling underneath his touch. Bounding to your feet, you took off across the field, sending bugs flying up into the sky at the disturbance. Once you’d run round the field once, you returned to Sam, who pointed at the woods. “Shall we take a walk?”

You trotted off, keeping pace with him. He didn’t talk, and you couldn’t, so it was a companionable silence, interspersed by his hand stroking from your ears to your lower back as you walked beside him. When you hit the woods, you hesitated, unsure of being out there alone.

“I’ve got a gun, if it makes you feel better?” Sam asked, but you didn’t want to go into the woods. Something smelled off. Sam’s face contorted into a frown, and he nodded. “Okay. We’ll go back, stay by the motel.”

When the sun rose, you changed back, feeling much better than you had done before. Sam was leaning against the back wall of the motel, just watching you. He’d done all the talking, and you’d laid across his long legs, enjoying the feel of his fingers stroking through your fur, and the soft timbre of his voice as he told you about himself.

You dressed quickly, turning back to him with a bright smile. He climbed to his feet, offering you his hand, and you both walked around to the front of the motel, returning to the room. Dean was awake, but only just, and he gave you a funny look as you walked in.

“You were out there all night?” he asked, and Sam nodded, yawning widely. “I saw you. Didn’t wanna interrupt,” he added, giving you a little smile. “You make a pretty scary wolf, lady.”

“She’s not scary,” Sam defended, picking up his bag to search for a change of clothes. “You’ve never liked dogs.”

“It’s not that I don’t like them,” Dean retorted, shoving his gun into the back of his pants. “I’m heading out. Gonna meet up with your pal Tomas and do some more scouting. You two…” He waved a finger between you. “Do whatever.”

He was gone without any further comments, and you blushed as you look at Sam. “I’m pretty tired,” you admitted.

“Me too. I’ll take Dean’s bed. You can have mine,” he offered, gesturing to the queen that you assumed was his. As you crawled onto the mattress, the scent of him overwhelmed you, and you moaned without meaning to. “Everything okay?” Sam asked, stripping down to his boxers, making your blush get worse. He was certainly built like an Alpha, the outline of his bulge making your mouth water. How was this not having an effect on him?

“Yeah,” you replied, muffling your voice in the pillows.

Eventually exhaustion overtook everything else, and you passed out.

*****

Your own whimpers woke you from a fitful sleep, just as the bed dipped behind you. You could already feel the sheets underneath you were damp, and your thighs were soaked with slick. Hands curled around your waist, hauling you against the strong, hard Alpha body behind you.

“I got you,” Sam’s voice whispered, and you mewled in response, unable to control your response to him. He smelled so good, so right, and the thick outline of his cock against your ass made you grind back against him instinctively.

“Sam,” you gasped, his name almost indistinguishable from the sharp breath. “It hurts… need…”

“I know,” he soothed, his hand dipping lower. At some point in your sleep, you’d shed your minimal clothing, and the room was filled with the scent of you. Sam grunted a little, his finger grazing over your clit, and the slight touch made you buck. “Sssh, it’s okay, I’m gonna make it better okay? You need to come.”

You shook your head, writhing in his hold. “No, no, Alpha -” Your voice was high pitched, pleading with him. “I need your knot.”

The silence from him was deafening as his fingers went still, the calloused pads resting against your dripping folds. His forehead pressed into your shoulder, and slowly, he exhaled a long breath. “I don’t wanna take advantage…”

“You’re mine, Sam,” you sobbed. “I need my Alpha, I need… I need you.” It wasn’t just the heat that influenced your words - you’d lost everything. Your family was gone - the familial bond broken by death, and you were a lone Omega with no ties. You needed Sam like you needed air.

Sam dragged himself up, shimmying his boxers down his legs until they dropped off his feet over the edge of the bed. Pressing back against you, he nodded, kissing a sloppy path along your sweaty shoulder. “Okay. Okay, Omega. I got you.” The repeated words were deeper, heavier than they had been the first time and you whined loudly as Sam returned his fingers to your pussy. He rubbed over your clit, holding you firmly against the tremors, before sliding his fingers down further, pushed the tip of a finger into your tight hole. “God, so tight, baby. You ever taken an Alpha knot before?” There was an underlying hint of jealously in his words, and you shook your head.

“No, never, I swear -” 

He silenced you, pushing his finger further into your body. “Good. I’m your first Alpha. Your  _ only _ Alpha.” You nodded helplessly, shuddering when he crooked his finger inside you. “Want more? Can you take more?”

“Yes,” you replied in a rush of air. “More… need you, Sam.”

Sam growled then, rutting his hips against your lower back. Dragging his hand away, he rolled you over onto your back, moving to hover over your body. “Not gonna hurt you,” he promised, seizing your lips in a hot, passionate kiss, one that travelled like lightning down your body to curl your toes, before the blood rushed back to your head in a dizzying sensation.

Pressing two fingers against your fluttering hole, Sam went slow, easing them into you. You gasped and moaned, pushing down, your greedy cunt swallowing down what it could before Sam withdrew. Impatience overtook you, and you reached between your bodies, grasping his thick cock in your hand. Your fingers didn’t even go all the way round, and excitement swirled with fear in your belly. He was big. Bigger than big.

Sam smirked, shaking his head a little, his hair framing him like a dark halo. “You want this, Omega?” Your mouth was slack as you nodded, desperate to feel him buried inside you to the hilt. Precome dribbled from his swollen crown, and you swiped your thumb over the top, bringing the digit up to your lips. Sam’s eyes were wide as you licked the scent of him from your skin, closing your eyes and affecting a fake, but effective moan as you swallowed him down.

“I want it, Sam. Want your knot filling me.” There was no time to pinpoint when you’d started emulating a porn star. You’d never spoken like that to anyone, but here, with this gorgeous stack of a man, you felt like you could.

Your Alpha groaned deeply, taking your mouth in a second fierce kiss, and you nipped at his lips, wanting more of everything. But Sam was as impatient as you, and he leaned back to fist his cock, pressing the tip against your soaked folds. It seemed like your body was waiting for just that, waiting to open for him, slick coating his passage easily.

As he slid into you, your fingers dug into his arms, slightly clawed nails tearing at his flesh without meaning to. You cried out as he kept moving, until his balls were resting against your ass, the outside of his thighs pressed against the inside of yours. His lips were on you again, swallowing down the whimpers as you adjusted to the sheer size of him.

“So tight,” he groaned, parting from you. His eyes were a multitude of colors, but when he frowned, you returned the expression. “Your eyes…”

Without seeing, you knew your eyes had turned the golden shade of the wolf. Sam didn’t seem scared, as he bent his head and kissed you again, feeling slightly pointed canines when he thrust his tongue into your mouth.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered, rolling his hips slightly, creating the smallest amount of friction in your core. It prompted you to arch up and meet him, the small taste turning into a craving.

“Fuck me,” you gasped, sliding one hand down his muscled back to cup his firm ass, encouraging him to move. “Fuck me, Alpha.”

There was a change in him as you squirmed and begged, and Sam pulled you down the bed, hoisting your legs up so your thighs were against his waist. He dug his feet into the mattress, and held you fast, his face level with yours as he grinned. “As you wish,” he replied.

A scream tore itself from your throat, coated in pleasure as Sam started to move, smooth, hard strokes driving you to oblivion and beyond. His cock was thick - so hard, you could feel his pulse throbbing through your pussy walls. Your hands fisted in the sheets, before you grasped his upper arms again, crying with each hit of his cock against your cervix.

A fresh burst of arousal had you coating his flesh with slick, and Sam groaned at the heat of it, bending to suck one of your nipples into his mouth. That only enhanced your cries, and your body tensed around him. The Alpha above you gave a strangled snarl as his knot started to swell, and you knew he was close.

“Sam,” you begged, repeating his name over and over. You needed to come, needed to feel him inside you, staking his claim. “I’m… I’m…”

He nodded, a drop of sweat trailing from his forehead down to hang on his nose, before it mingled with your sweat on your own skin. “Me too,” he affirmed. With a forceful snap of his hips, his knot filled you, peeling a scream from your throat as you came a split second after feeling his cum warming your insides.

Sam leaned in, burying his teeth in your throat, taking his claim, leaving his mark on you. Instinct overruled sense for long enough for you to return the favor, sinking your significantly sharper teeth into his neck, tasting his blood on your tongue. He bit harder, breaking your skin, and aftershock made you tighten around his knot.

He groaned, pulling away from your mouth, looking down at you. Blood was smeared across his lips, and warning bells rang in your head. His throat was red with it too, your neat puncture marks oozing steadily.

You’d bitten him.

Panic seized you, and you tried to get away, only to find yourself locked to him. Sam frowned, unsure what had caused your fright, grabbing at your arms to hold you still. “What? Y/N!” You stilled under his touch, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Did you…” he swallowed, a heartbroken look in his eyes, “...did you not want this?”

Tears gathered quickly, spilling onto your cheeks, and Sam’s expression broke. “No, Sam, no,” you started, shaking your head. “It’s not that. I wanted it, I  _ want _ you, but…”

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, and you shook your head again.

“No, Sam,” you repeated. “But I’m a werewolf -” He opened his mouth to interrupt, to say he didn’t care about that, but you beat him to it. “And I just bit you.”

*****

 


	2. Chapter 2

The bite wasn’t deep, but it was deep enough. You cleaned it thoroughly, unable to wipe the worry from your face, and it didn’t help that your hormones were going crazy. Sam was cool and collected in the face of what you’d done, and you were expecting anger at some point.

There was also the unknown factor involved. The bite of a trueblood, a pure werewolf hadn’t been passed on from your species in centuries. No one knew what happened, what type of wolf it created. You didn’t even know if Sam would survive the change of his genetic structure.

You probably wouldn’t find out. Dean would kill you first.

It must have been easy to pick up on your concerns, your fear, because Sam took your hands, turning to face you on the bed. The sun was shining through the cracks in the curtains, and it made his eyes look so much more vivid as you looked into them.

“Stop,” he whispered, raising your hands and kissing your knuckles. “I can feel it.”

“Feel what?” you replied.

“You. The way your mind is racing. Your heart is so fast…” He placed one hand on your chest. “You need to calm down.”

You shook your head, feeling more tears rise to the surface. “I bit you.”

“And we’ll deal with it,” Sam insisted, smiling softly. “You’re okay, and this… we can work this out.” He looked like he was going to continue, but at that moment his cellphone rang, and he frowned, reaching for the nightstand where it buzzed across the wooden surface. “It’s Dean,” he informed you, and your stomach churned. “Hey.”

There was silence as you strained to hear Dean’s side of the conversation. Sam’s facial expression changed from concern to relief as he listened to his brother speak. With a brief goodbye, he hung up, looking back to you. 

“They know where the wolves are. Dean and Tomas are going after them when night falls.” He stroked your face, smiling again. “We’ll figure out what to tell Dean. He’s not gonna be happy about it but… I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” Standing, he moved away from you to dress, and you watched, unsure what to do or say. “I’m going to head out and meet them.”

“No, Sam, you can’t. It’s nearly the full moon. If you change…”

“I’ll deal,” he replied, firmly. “You can’t come with us. You’re still in heat.”

“I’m not leaving you,” you ground out, your body shaking with tension. “Don’t start treating me like I’m a fragile twig, Sam. I’m an Omega, not an invalid. My heat is fine now we’ve… now I -” A sigh interspersed your words. “I did this to you. I don’t know what’s gonna happen. No pure blood has bitten a human in centuries.”

He stopped, contemplating your words, before shrugging. “I feel fine. Maybe nothing will happen at all.”

“Or you could die.”

The words were like a hammer on glass, and Sam looked away, unable to meet your eyes. Both of you knew that if he died, you went with him. And you couldn’t face being apart from him.

“I can fight. I can protect you in wolf form if something goes wrong. But if you turn, you… you could be dangerous. To your brother, to other people. If my pack find out what I’ve done…”

“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you,” Sam repeated, standing firm, looking at you with blazing eyes. “I’m your pack now, Y/N.” It would have been an endearing term if he wasn’t so angry at the thought of anything happening to you, and you couldn’t stop tears from falling. In a second he was on his knees in front of you, tugging you into his arms with no resistance.

His embrace was warm and comforting, and it only managed to strike home the fear in your heart. You clung to your Alpha, inhaling his scent, your resolve to follow him more in place than ever. He’d know you were there, but you weren’t going to stay behind.

“You won’t stay, will you?” he asked, almost as if he could read your thoughts.

“No. Even if you order me, I won’t sit here and wait.” You pulled back, looking into his eyes, trying to see any trace of a change in him. It was pointless - you had no idea what you were looking for. He felt and looked the same. 

Sam sighed and nodded, standing up, releasing you from his hold. “You’d better get dressed then.”

*****

A howl split the air as you sprinted across the soaked ground. The rain had started in the afternoon, but dissipated by dark, leaving behind a bog around the area the werewolves were suspected of hiding in. Another victim had been claimed last night - an Alpha, one of the pack elders, and fears were spreading quickly among the rest of the town’s supernatural residents.

They had to be stopped.

Dean and Tomas had gone on ahead, and you’d taken up the rear with Sam. If Dean had noticed anything about the two of you, he hadn’t said anything, even though the bite mark on Sam’s neck was clear as day. Tomas had spotted it, giving you a stern look that you’d shied away from.

The pack would know about this. Once the bigger problem was dealt with.

Skidding in the wet leaves, you turned, seeing Sam quick on your heel. Three wolves appeared in the distance, and you heard the rumble of a car engine starting a mile away. “You need to change,” Sam called, catching up to you. The werewolves howled again, loping in your direction. “Split up. Circle around and lead them back here. Dean’s on his way.”

They were so close you could feel them now, and Sam’s eyes turned urgent. “Run,” he hissed, and you took off like a shot into the darkness, panting heavily.

*****

The sun was rising again when you opened your eyes, finding yourself naked in the bed you’d shared with Sam. His scent surrounded you, and you buried into the covers, wincing when your injury from the night before made itself known. The chase and the hunt came back to you, and you sat up, looking around the room.

Dean sat at the small kitchenette table, his gun and a handful of silver bullets next to him. He locked his eyes on yours, and there was nothing on his face to read. “You’re awake.”

“W-where’s Sam?” you asked, fear overriding the concern you felt. 

The older Winchester tilted his head to the side, sighing heavily. “Sam went for breakfast. He told me to watch you.”

You nodded slowly, swallowing around the lump in your throat. “Why do you have a gun?”

“Because Sam also told me about what happened between you two.” He stood up, not reaching for the weapon, but his posture was intimidating, and you scuttled backwards in the bed, keeping yourself covered with the sheets. “Did you infect my brother?”

Shaking your head, you felt helpless. “I don’t… I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Dean asked, his voice full of malice. “You bit my brother.”

The door to the motel room slammed open, and Sam was there, scowling at his elder brother, his long legs bringing him between the two of you quickly. Dean squared up to him, but Sam stood his ground, almost snarling. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to find out what game she’s playing,” Dean stated, and Sam pushed him, prompting you to yell.

“Stop it!” Both men froze, turning their attention to you. “Don’t… don’t fight because of me,” you murmured, your tone dejected. “I don’t know what I did to Sam, Dean. It was… instinct.” His face twisted into an ugly expression, and you knew he wanted to shout, but Sam was there, placing his hand on Dean’s chest, urging his big brother to look at him.

“No pure blood has bitten a human in centuries,” he gently explained, repeating the information you’d given him before. “I told you that. I’ve checked the lore, there’s nothing. We’re just gonna have to wait and see.”

“Wait and see?” Dean scoffed. “She might have turned you into a monster, and you’re gonna “wait and see”?” He shook his head. “Sam -”

“Dean, she’s my Omega. My mate. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt her, and if this turns out to be a thing, we’ll deal with it.” He paused, giving his brother a faint smile. “We’ve dealt with worse.” Dean seemed to relax at that, his eyes shifting between you and Sam rapidly, before he shook his head and turned away. 

“For the record… you’re lucky dog fur doesn’t set off my allergies,” Dean spat, trying to push as much malice into his voice as he could, but the statement still made you smile. Giving Sam one last look, he headed for the door, disappearing without another word.

Sam watched the closed door for a few moments, before turning to you, moving to sit on the bed next to you. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” you admitted. “Few bruises left. When did I change?”

“When the sun came up,” he replied, stroking hair back from your face. “I don’t wanna try and carry a wolf through a motel room door without being seen again.” You giggled, ducking your head away from him. “You sure you’re okay? Your heat…”

“Still there,” you whispered, leaning into him. “But you’re here. I… I feel better when you’re here.”

Sam’s eyebrows wiggled, and he moved a little closer, his hand snaking under the sheets to your bare thigh. “Dean’s gonna be out sulking for a while. Want me to take the edge off?” His fingers slid closer to your core, and you nodded, your breathing growing heavier as he looked at you.

“Yes please.” The words were stolen by a gasp as Sam urged you backwards, his fingers pressing between your thighs, finding you slick and ready for him. He pushed two digits into you, pumping them back and forth a few times, while his other hand went for his belt. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, pressing his lips in a trail from the corner of your mouth down your throat, as you shuddered under his touch. He used his free hand to push his pants down, wiggling his feet until he got them off. His fingers were still moving inside you, and you mewled when he pulled them away. “Gonna knot you, ‘mega.”

You cried out when the thick tip of his cock pressed between your folds, easily sliding against your flesh, coated with slick. Sam didn’t stop pushing forward until his hips were flush with the heated skin of your thighs, and you felt full with him sheathed deep inside you. Your fingers curled on his shoulders, dragging him down into a hot and messy kiss. The second you hooked your legs up around his waist, Sam moved, drawing out and slamming home again. A roar-like sound left your lips, and Sam growled loudly, his teeth latching onto the mark that you bore on your throat. 

Your eyes flashed gold, matching the change in Sam’s and his teeth dug deeper into your skin, pointed fangs replacing blunt canines, and it triggered your orgasm. His knot swelled thicker than you’d felt it the first time, thick ropes of cum pumping into you as you returned the bite.

He was shaking when he pulled away, blood on his lips, but this time,  _ he _ was the one who looked frightened. His eyes were amber orbs, the small points of very wolf-like teeth jutting out through his full, kiss swollen bloodied lips, and you could feel your own sharp fangs in your mouth.

It was what you’d feared. Although, you hadn’t expected it in the middle of the day, with no moon to drag the nature out for the first time.

Your features changed, back to human, and Sam’s seemed to imitate yours. He looked down at your bloody skin, his fear turning to worry. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” you replied swiftly, reaching up to cup his face, checking for any sign of the wolf. Had you imagined it? No… the wound on your neck was still there. He’d bitten you with the teeth of a wolf, not of a human, not the hunter he was. You’d turned him. “I’m not hurt.” The wound was already closing, slower than it would have in wolf form, but still significantly faster than usual. You frowned, tracing your fingers over your mark on the tanned skin of his throat, watching them close. “Sam…”

“I’m a wolf,” he stated, his arms shaking with the strain of holding himself up. “I saw… I felt…”

“It’s daytime,” you pointed out. 

“Is that… unusual?”

“I have no idea.”

Both of you fell silent, and within a few moments, he was able to withdraw, leaving a messy trail on the sheets underneath you. Without saying anything, Sam leaned over, grabbing his boxers from the tangle of clothes on the floor, slipping them on before turning back to you. You’d pulled the sheets up - being naked for this conversation probably wasn’t appropriate.

“What do we do?” you asked. “The full moon is tonight. If you change…”

Sam shook his head. “I didn’t change last night. Nothing happened last night.”

“Maybe it has to be tonight. Or close to tonight.” You pinched the bridge of your nose. “Nothing about this is predictable, Sam. I don’t know what will happen.” Chewing your bottom lip thoughtfully, you considered your options. “I can call Tomas. He’s the eldest Alpha left in the pack - maybe he can help.”

There was a frown on your Alpha’s face, and he drew back a little. “Didn’t you say it was dangerous for the pack to find out?”

“Tomas already knows,” you admitted. “The bond between us is fresh and everyone will feel it. Werewolves especially. Tomas scented your mark as soon as we walked in yesterday.” With a heavy sigh, you dragged yourself from the bed, searching for your clothes. Sam watched, his eyes trailing over your curves, his eyes widening as he spotted the small, intricate tattoo on your ankle.

“What’s that?” he asked. “I never noticed it before.” You turned, looking down at your bare ankle, frowning. Pulling on your panties, you sat on the bed, next to Sam, pulling your ankle up for closer inspection. 

It was a tiny intricate winding of lines, connecting in a symmetrical pattern, a completely unbroken cycle when you looked closely. Almost like a spirograph, or something ancient and tribal. “I have never seen it before in my life,” you muttered.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “Come on, that’s a tattoo, right? How do you not know where you got a tattoo?”

You looked up, worry creasing the space between your eyebrows. “Sam, I never got a tattoo. This… this wasn’t there yesterday.” His expression changed to match yours, and he looked back down at the pattern. “What is it?”

“It looks familiar. I don’t know where from.” He stood up, heading straight for his laptop, which sat charging on the table. Loading a webpage, he stared at the screen, before grabbing his phone and returning to you, holding your ankle in his soft fingers while he snapped a picture. “I’m gonna see what I can find with this.”

Watching him, you felt your stomach churn. Your heat was nearly over - it would be done with the full moon’s cycle. But that wasn’t your concern. Sam’s possible turning, the way he was acting… the way he’d bitten you - there was still blood on his lips. Probably on yours.

You felt a need to shower, but you needed to know what this mark was more. When Sam went still, his eyes wide as he stared at the screen, you felt panic surge in your belly. He stood after a few seconds, looking down where his socks were pulled up to his ankles. Slowly, he reached down, peeling the white fabric back.

On his ankle, the same mark lay, slightly larger, but very much there.

Sam exhaled deeply, looking up at you. “It’s an old Romanian legend. From what became a fairytale. Like Red Riding Hood, but where the wolf and the girl in the woods become one, and when the hunter comes looking for prey, he finds her and… they fall in love.”

It felt like you’d stopped breathing as you looked at him, unsure what to say or how to digest that information. “What does that mean for us?”

“This symbol… it’s a mark in the story, that represents soul mates. The hunter drew it on her skin, on her ankle.” The tension in the air was thick, and you could hear his breathing loudly in the quiet space. When he spoke again, you almost jumped, not expecting it. “Y/N… we’re soul mates.”

*****

You wouldn’t admit it to the older Alpha, but the touch of his fingers on your ankle made your skin crawl. Tomas stared at the mark, his eyes flickering to where Sam’s ankle was bare, showing his matching inking. When he pulled back, releasing your leg with a sigh, you immediately thought the worst.

“I never thought I’d live to see the day that my grandfather’s fairy tales were true stories.” He gave you a weak smile, running a hand through his greying thatch of hair. The sheriff badge on his jacket glinted in the lamplight. “Your father told me of his worries, that he’d sensed the connection between you and the hunter.”

“He’s sitting right there,” you murmured, giving Sam an apologetic glance, but he just smiled at you. “What does this mean?”

“That you’re soul mates,” Tomas replied simply, shrugging a little. “There’s no greater bond. The story my grandfather told was that the hunter and the wolf-girl were the first of the purebloods. But… how much of it is true, I cannot say.” He looked over to the doorway, where Dean was leaning, arms folded and a scowl on his face. “You will carry each other’s strengths. Weaknesses become lesser - you’re essentially the two halves of a whole.” He tilted his head a little, giving you an odd look. “It would also explain why you’ve never taken an Alpha, despite your age.”

Sam reached over, taking your hand. “So, I’m a wolf,” he stated, and Tomas nodded. “But not like the -”

“The bastards remnants of inferior genetics?” he provided, and Sam smiled again. “No. You’ve been bitten by a pureblood. The change will manifest slowly, less painfully, but it will take the strength of the full moon to purify your blood.”

Dean stood up at that, letting his arms drop to his sides. “Purify? He’s becoming a monster.”

Tomas’ head snapped round sharply, as Sam sighed, and you shook with irritation. “We are not monsters. I know you hunters like think in black and white, but this is a peaceful pack. We do not harm humans, and we do not need to consume hearts to sustain our bodies.”

“We’re lycan,” you provided, remembering the ancient and correct term for your people. “We don’t suffer from lycanthropy.” 

“So you made him a different species?” Dean scoffed, shaking his head. “I fail to see how that’s better.”

“This won’t affect his life,” you snapped, standing up. “The change is controllable. We’re not animals. We’re still us when we’re the wolf.”

“Dean, you need to calm down,” Sam ground out, feeling your agitation. “This isn’t as bad as you are making out.”

The radio on Tomas’ jacket buzzed to life, filling the room with static crackling as a voice uttered a code. He grabbed it, speaking back into the small box, turning away. “This is Tomas, what was that?”

_ “Code 65 at the Harrison residence.” _

Tomas’ face went slack and he turned to you. “That’s homicide.”

“But the Harrisons aren’t -” You didn’t finish, looking over at Sam. “They’re not part of the pack.” Tomas was already halfway out the door, and both Sam and Dean were grabbing their guns, loading up to help. The cop turned, shaking his head at them.

“You can’t -”

“If this is wolves, it’s our job,” Dean snarled, not looking at the other man directly.

“The sun hasn’t even gone down!” you cried out, grabbing Sam’s arm. “This could just be a normal… murder.” The irony of the words didn’t fail on you, but there was no stopping either hunter from slipping out of the door into the failing light. The moon hadn’t risen, so the infected wolves wouldn’t be able to do anything - either way, you weren’t watching your mate walk out of the door into possible danger.

Tomas had already sped off by the time you scrambled into the backseat of the Impala, and Dean opened his mouth to order you out, but Sam was quick to intervene. “We don’t have time for this, Dean,” he spat, and the elder Winchester glared at him, then you, and turned back to the wheel, spinning the rims of the car as he pulled her out of the parking lot at speed.

It was less than five minutes to the Harrison residence. Tomas’ car was out front, but he was absent, and no one else appeared to have arrived. Maybe they weren’t coming, if Tomas had ordered them off. But if no one was here, how the hell had they known there was a murder?

Your nerves grew increasingly shaky as you looked up at the Harrison house, the sun peeking behind it and throwing everything around you into shadow. It wasn’t long until sunset and the urge to change was already itching under your skin. You wondered if Sam was feeling anything - if he was, he certainly didn’t show it as he held his gun high and crept around the side of the house.

Dean went first, with Sam on his tail, and you moved silently behind them, scenting the air for danger. There was nothing - not even the smell of blood, which was unusual if this was a wolf attack. Voices sounded in the kitchen, and Dean stopped, waving Sam into position. You hung back, not sure what to do - you weren’t a hunter, and you weren’t a cop either.

“What do we do with him? He’s not our target.” It was a female voice, muffled by the door, and a male answered her.

“We can take him for the pack. Another Alpha heart can’t hurt.”

“Is he dead?” the woman replied, and there was a sickening crack of bone through flesh. Death reached your senses, and you swallowed down a howl of anguish. 

“He is now,” came the male’s smug voice, and you fought the urge to barrel through the door and kill anyone in there. Tomas was the Alpha they were talking about, and they’d just murdered him. “Look, we -”

Sam moved, and his foot made the floor creak. The voices inside the kitchen fell silent, and you moved backwards, removing your top. Dean frowned at your apparent strip show, just as the door burst outwards, knocking him in the head. He went flying, out cold from the hit by the wooden surface. Two large figures stood in the doorway - Mr and Mrs Harrison.

“Y/N!” Mrs Harrison greeted you, and you swallowed as you saw the corpse of Tomas beyond the door, laying prone on the floor with his neck at an unnatural angle. “How nice to see you!”

“You’re not… you were…”

Mr Harrison smiled, his teeth sharp in the dying light filtering through the kitchen window. “Now, now, dear. It’s very easy to pass for human when you know how. And we’ve been waiting for you.” Sam backed up, still holding his gun high, and the married couple grinned. “And you brought dinner.”

“A hunter, too!” Mrs Harrison clapped her hands together.

“Y/N…” You ignored Sam’s warning as you let your body ripple and change. With an angry snarl, you charged at the two werewolves, ready to rip out their throats, and you didn’t hear Sam’s warning cry. Mr Harrison held out a blade, which sliced into your gut, and you whined in pain, slumping to the floor.

Sam’s eyes were amber with rage, and Mrs Harrison looked at him in confusion. “He’s a wolf too?” she asked, and Mr Harrison shrugged.

“Who cares? His little bitch is going to die if he doesn’t put down the gun.”

“What did you do to her?” Sam demanded, forcing his hands to lower. For the first time, he could feel it inside him, the animal, the wolf, the Alpha commanding him to protect his mate, to kill these beasts that would dare harm you. Everything was sharper, more on edge; his entire body vibrated with power. It was like the demon blood had been, but purer, less laden with bloodthirst and addiction.

“She’ll be fine,” the man replied. “It’s just a poison that will stop her from… well, doing anything. Almost lethal dosage, but we need her alive.” Mrs Harrison smiled at him. “And we’ll be taking you as well. I didn’t think werewolves were hunters. I mean, these pure blood douchebags don’t like sharing their gifts.”

“Gifts?” Sam questioned, unsure of their motives.

Mr Harrison laughed. “Their hearts are more than happy to give it up. Alpha, Beta… we didn’t think it mattered. But Omega hearts? Oh, they’re the best. So pure, full of power… it’ll give us exactly what we need to take out the rest of the pack and get control over our ability to shift.” His eyes glinted. “Then we can create a bigger pack.”

Mrs Harrison leaned into her husband, not seeing Dean shift where he’d fallen. “I mean, we weren’t so sure, we thought maybe one day there’d be a cure or something for this. But apparently not.”

“There is a cure.” Sam sounded desperate, he knew that, but he also knew the cure was real.

The sound that Mrs Harrison made was full of spite. “Don’t fucking lie to us. There’s no cure. You’re just trying to save your little bitch.”

“Stop calling her that,” he growled in return, his body itching to check on you. Your wolf form was shifting again, leaving you naked on the wooden floor. “Fuck, Y/N -”

“She’s a pretty one too,” Mr Harrison commented, using his boot to roll you onto your back. “I know a few Alphas in our pack that would love a chance to knot this tight little -”

The gunshot was unexpected, and Mr Harrison’s speech was cut dead. His eyes rolled upwards, just as blood trickled between them from the bullet hole in his forehead. “Bullseye,” Dean quipped, one hand on his head, where blood was staining his skin. “Don’t matter if she’s a wolf or not. Nothing like that is happening to her.”

Everything happened at once. Mrs Harrison leaped over you, just as Dean fired off another round, clipping the door frame. Sam turned, tackling her to the ground, and his six foot four frame seemed to  _ ripple _ . Dean’s jaw dropped open as where his brother had been, a large black and silver wolf was now pinning Mrs Harrison in a pile of ripped clothing. The bitten wolf shrieked and clawed at him, but Sam was too big and too strong for her.

He could have ripped her throat out in a second, but he didn’t glancing to Dean as he held the werewolf down. There was something in his eyes, something that was Sam all over, and Dean blinked, almost understanding in that silent communication they’d had since they were kids. Pulling his gun up, he edged closer, still a little wary of the huge wolf-Sam.

“Where’s the pack?” Dean demanded, holding his gun aiming at the snarling woman’s contorted face. Darkness had fallen outside, allowing her to change entirely, and her disfigured features were full of rage. “Where’s the pack, or I let Sam tear you apart like a chew toy.”

She hesitated, obviously aware that she was going to die anyway, but if it came down to a choice between the angry Alpha wolf and a quick, merciful bullet - “They’re going to attack the Mason Hall,” Mrs Harrison cried. “The pure bloods are holding a meeting tomorrow!”

Dean glanced at Sam, who  _ nodded _ with that big fucking furry head of his, and then stood back, lowering his gun. The woman’s eyes went wide, a split second before Sam lowered his glistening fangs and tore her throat out. Dean turned away, unable to watch his brother act, unwilling to accept this reality he was facing.

You groaned, trying to move, and Dean moved over to you, shedding his coat to cover your modesty. “It hurts,” you whispered, watching Sam appear, his fur bloodied around his muzzle. He bent his head, nuzzling at the wound. “I can’t move.”

“Can you change back?” Dean asked Sam, who sat down like he’d been ordered too, his long bushy tail knocking over a small table behind him. “Shit, you’re gonna be naked too. I don’t need to see that.” He stood up, turning and heading for the door. “You’ve got spare clothes in the trunk,” he muttered, walking away as Sam gave up his wolf form for the one he’d known his whole life.

He was breathing heavily as he crouched beside you, strong fingers checking over the wound in your belly. “It’s not deep,” he said, not meeting your eyes. “Need to get this poison out.”

“I need to change,” you grunted. “But I can’t.”

Sam nodded, hearing the trunk of the Impala slam shut outside. “Can we force it?” His fingers took yours, and you sucked in a breath. “Is there anything?”

“Bite me.”

*****

Dean slammed the trunk of the Impala, grumbling as he hoisted the thin shirt and sweat pants he’d known was in there. He turned back towards the house, frowning as he heard a shout from inside, and instinct made him run. As he hit the porch, he had to jump back, avoiding the large silver animal that crashed through the open doorway, howling her way into the night. She stopped at the end of the driveway, looking back, and Dean turned his head to see Sam, back in doggy form, his tongue lolling out of his head as he waited in the door.

Amber eyes met Dean’s and his shoulders slumped. Even as a wolf, his brother looked happier than he’d ever seen him, more relaxed with himself. Unspoken words of need flowed between them, and Dean stood back out of his way.

“Don’t be late in,” he warned. “Or no kibble for you.”

What passed for a eye roll made him smirk, and Sam padded past him on ridiculously huge paws, pausing when he reached the bottom of the drive next to Y/N. She nuzzled into his neck, and after a second, both wolves took off, loping down the street in the moonlight.

Dean looked down at the clothes in his hand, and back to the kitchen. Tomas needed to be dealt with. And the Harrisons. It was kinda typical he was left with the bodies while his brother went off to do… wolf things.

He didn’t want to follow  _ that _ train of thought.

*****

“Sam?”

The answering hum from your Alpha made you smile, and you snuggled into his side a little more. It was dawn, with the sun peeking over the horizon to fill the forest with light, and you’d both only recently changed back from wolf form. Both of you were naked, uncaring about the elements as you laid in the undergrowth, wrapped up in each other.

“You don’t regret this?” you asked, and he frowned. “I mean, you barely know me.”

He shrugged. “It doesn’t matter how well I know you. We’ve got our whole lives to do that.” Contemplating that thought, he smirked. “Although if you have the same taste in music as my brother, that might be a dealbreaker.”

“I like Ed Sheeran,” you offered, and he chuckled. “And Star Wars.”

“Oh, I think we can make this work,” he replied, rolling so he was on top of you, his nose grazing against yours. “It’s so freeing… being like this. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

You giggled, wiggling against him, feeling his arousal hard against your thigh. “I guess I can’t comment. I’ve never known anything else. When I was young though… I ran for a week. Spent nearly eight days just as the wolf.” Sam pulled back to look at you. “Couldn’t be that way forever - no opposable thumbs.”

He laughed at that, before crashing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. Shifting, you spread your thighs to him, and Sam wasted no time in sliding home, pumping into you slowly, deliberately, making you gasp as you reached your high underneath him.

“I love you,” he whispered. “Knew it from the second I scented you, ‘mega.” His lips caressed the place where he’d marked you. “So beautiful, so strong -” You groaned, catching his face in your hands, forcing another kiss from him. The sound Sam made was enough to have you panting for breath when you pulled away, and you felt his knot thicken.

“I love you too,” you returned, smiling, and he fucked into you harder, not stopping until he was coming hard and thick into your body, his head pressed between your breasts. 

Birds flew above you both as the dawn broke fully over the horizon, and the pull of the moon dissipated entirely. It would be a few more moments before Sam could move, but he didn’t seem to be in any rush as you shared lingering kisses and soothing touches. The wound you’d had from the night before was gone, although the both of you were filthy dirty from running.

“How far back to town?” Sam asked, finally able to withdraw from you. He stood first, holding out his hand to help you up. “Fuck, you smell gorgeous,” he mumbled, drawing you close against him again.

“I smell like you,” you pointed out, and he smirked. “It’s about twenty minutes. I know how to get back without being arrested for indecency -” Your voice faded out as you remembered Tomas. “Sam, we need to figure out how to stop these wolves. I don’t even know which Alpha is in charge now.”

He nodded, tugging on your hand. “Let’s get back to the motel, and figure it out, okay?”

It was a quick walk, and after ducking into a few side paths, you and Sam managed to return to the motel without being spotted. Dean was waiting when you walked in, hand in hand, and he did not look too impressed. He shielded his eyes against your nudity, and Sam chuckled, dragging you with him into the bathroom.

A quick shared shower, almost managing to keep your hands off of each other, and you emerged, cleaned of your forest escapades. Dean still looked like an angry bear, but he seemed a little more tolerable of the small touches and whispers that you and Sam were sharing.

“For the record, I’m not happy about this,” he announced, pulling a beer out of the green cooler he’d hauled in from the Impala. “I don’t believe in soul mates or fairy tales. But whatever you two have going on…” he sucked in a breath, focusing his attention on you, “I’ve never seen my brother so damn happy, and I’m not gonna stand in the way of that. Even if that means living in suburban hell.”

Sam frowned, and you shook your head. “You don’t have to live here, Dean,” you replied. “I mean, thank you, I’m glad you can accept this, even if it isn’t ideal. But I’m not staying in Carnesville.” Dean looked confused, and Sam chuckled.

“She’s coming with us.”

“My family is gone,” you explained, clinging to Sam’s arm as sorrow flooded you once more. “I don’t… I don’t have anything left here. Sam’s my Alpha. And he’s still a hunter.”

Dean’s expression was unreadable, but his eyes slid to Sam in question, and the younger Winchester sighed. “It’s the best thing, Dean. I don’t want to stop hunting, even if I am a wolf. No one needs to know. I mean, I ended the world - how bad can this be?” You blinked at that piece of information, looking up at your Alpha. “I’ll, er, explain later?”

“I’m not sure about this,” Dean said, his voice quiet. “She’s not a hunter, Sam.”

“So, she stays at the bunker while we work.”

There was an uneasy silence as Dean considered the words, before he exhaled long and deep. “Fine. If that’s what it has to be. Right now, we’ve got bigger fish to fry. Saving people, remember?” A part of you wanted to snap that he’d called you monsters not twenty-four hours ago, but you bit your tongue, knowing that he was right. If he was coming around to thinking of the pure blood wolves as people, rather than animals, then that was good.

The meeting was at six, and with a quick call to a friend who was attending, you got the details, also managing to find out who the ranking Alpha was. Tomas’ body had been discovered by a patrol who went to check on the code 64, finding him murdered and the Harrison’s secret lives as werewolves revealed.

Dean had left them there. 

As it turned out, the ranking Alpha was now your former school principal, Mrs Wenban, and you knew where she lived. Getting there in time, with two hunters in tow, one who you’d managed to turn? Convincing her was going to be difficult.

“Y/N!” The middle-aged woman looked shocked to see you. “We thought -” Her eyes darkened as she spotted the two hunters behind you, before confusion washed over her when she realized that Sam was a wolf. “What’s going on?”

“We need to talk to you,” you replied, clutching your hands together. “About the murders.”

“I thought it turned out to be the Harrisons. We’re holding a community meeting tonight, to let everyone know that everything -”

Sam interrupted her, holding his hand up. “It’s not over. There’s more of them.”

“But you killed  _ five _ ,” Mrs Wenban insisted. “Werewolf packs aren’t that big, not those kind.” She stood back as you walked into the house, Sam and Dean following you. “Y/N, this is unacceptable. I spoke with Tomas, he told me that you’d taken this hunter as an Alpha. You know that is against pack law. You cannot mate with a human.”

“He’s not human,” you retorted, folding your arms across your chest. “Not anymore.”

Her eyes went wide, and her jaw opened and shut, before her eyes glinted amber. “You know that you cannot stay here. Exile or death. You  _ know _ the law. Your own father enforced it.”

You felt tears spring into your eyes, hot and stinging at the thought of your family, dead at the hands of the wolves. “I know that. And I will leave. As soon as the pack is safe. They’re going to attack Mason Hall. When you’re all there. Women, men, children - it won’t matter. They’re going to rip out your hearts, and use the power to create more of them.”

Mrs Wenban was silent, the information overload stunning her for a second. Dean grunted impatiently, grabbing her attention. “Here’s the deal, lady; you put out the call that the meeting is cancelled, but no one is to say anything. We don’t know who is involved in this, if two werewolves can pass right under your superior noses.”

“Excuse me -”

Dean ground his teeth together, shaking his head. “You call it off. Let us deal with the bad dogs, and then we’ll leave. Y/N is coming with us.”

Her eyes slid to you, and you nodded, feeling Sam’s strengthening presence behind you. “You’re sure of this?” she asked, directing the question at you. Over the hunters, she would trust your judgement, despite the events that had unfolded. You gave her another nod, sadness welling in your heart. With a sigh, Mrs Wenban relaxed, holding her hands out. “I’ll make the calls. Just… tell me when it is done. Make sure you kill them all.”

“No mistakes,” Sam said, his voice raspy as he tugged your fingers between his.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Y/N,” the older woman sighed, shaking her head.

You did too.

*****

The sun had gone down, and the pull of the moon was weakening. You felt it, and knew Sam did too now, as the three of you waited in the empty Mason Hall. Keeping yourself hidden out of sight, you were to wait until the werewolves appeared before changing. Dean had barked at you to draw them towards you, so he didn’t accidentally get you with a silver bullet.

It didn’t matter what kind of wolf you were, silver killed.

Sam glanced at your hiding place, offering a smile of reassurance, and you wanted so badly to run to him. But the need was distracted by a slamming noise outside the huge double doors. Scenting the air, you felt at least three Alphas, possibly half a dozen more Betas.

You swallowed, nerves getting the better of you. Allowing the lessened power of the moon to guide you, you crouched low, letting the change wash over you. It was easy for Sam to pick up on it, and within seconds, Dean was standing beside his brother, the hulking form of a wolf that was almost the size he was.

A low growl split the air as the doors opened, and eight werewolves walked in, all of them grotesquely morphed into monstrous animals. You emerged, pulling your lips back over your teeth, your fur bristling and increasing your presence. Sam was still twice your size, but both of you were powerful.

Dean held his pistols up, and the intruders howled in anger as they realized they’d been set up. The leader, a big Alpha male, screeched with rage, fisting his hands at his side.

But there was no cohesion. It was too easy. None of them fought together, none of them could anticipate the other’s moves. They were a ragtag band of mongrels, and against two pure werewolves and a hunter who was a legend in his own right, they were nothing.

You were almost disappointed when you killed two in quick succession. They were animals. Dean shot one before it could get within five feet of him, and Sam dragged one down with jaws clamped around his spine, prompting an anguished scream from the dying creature.

The big Alpha of the pack turned his sights on you, licking his filthy chops as he stalked towards you. You turned, crouching low, your tail between your legs as you snarled viciously at him. Drool dripped from your fangs, mingled with the blood of your two victims, but it didn’t seem to deter the big Alpha.

“Pretty wolf-girl,” he drawled, saliva and teeth too big for his human mouth made his speech slurred. “Bet you’d like a real Alpha knot.”

Fury filled your chest, and you stood tall, wishing you could scream so many obscenities at him. He prowled closer, and out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sam’s attention on you. The big Alpha was within reach, his grimy hands coming towards you, and you snapped at him, a hair’s breadth from taking off his fingers.

“Down girl,” he joked.

It was the last thing he managed to say before you pounced, dragging your claws across his belly, sending him crashing to the floor under your weight. Sam skidded to a halt beside you, his amber eyes connecting with yours, understanding passing between you.

This mutant wolf had been responsible for your family’s death, for the loss of so many. Celeste, who would never see another moon, who would never grow up and have her own family. Your father, who’d worked so hard to keep this town safe.

Tomas.

His eyes, dead and unseeing, forever burned into your memory.

The Alpha’s blood tasted foul when you tore his throat open.

But it felt like a cleansing.

Turning, you came into contact with Sam, who was watching Dean put a silver knife through the skull of the last twitching Beta, the body going still as he put it down. It was like a battlefield, although the three of you had managed to escape unscathed, even if Dean was sporting a blood covered arm.

You yipped softly at Sam, dragging your teeth over his shoulder, and he bent his head down to run his tongue along your jaw. It was the oddest sensation as a wolf you’d ever felt, and you wondered if it looked weird to Dean. 

He looked over at the two of you, stood together, and he knew he’d be spending his bar night alone. Until he picked up a hot chick, that was. Although… he’d probably have to test them with silver first.

“Shall I assume to not see you until morning?” he asked, a half-smirk on his face.

Sam glanced at you, and you jerked your head in the direction of the door. Finding these wolves would be easier now, if there were any left. Their scent would trail all the way to Mason Hall, so they would not be able to remain hidden. The other wolf seemed to pick up on your thoughts and looked back to Dean.

The elder Winchester nodded. “I’ll leave some clothes for you in the car, Sammy,” he instructed, before looking at you. “And you too, Y/N. Take care’a him, you got me?” You let your tongue roll out of your mouth in a doggy smile, before you and Sam both turned, loping off through the doorway into the night.

Dean sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He fired off a text to Mrs Wenban, as promised, and she replied, reminding him of the need to leave town. “Oh, we’ll leave,” he muttered, tucking his phone back into his pocket. “Once I’ve made sure my brother ain’t the only one getting laid.”

*****

“Sam,” you gasped, in between heated kisses, his lower half undulating against you, thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into your soaked heat. “Sam, fuck, I’m gonna -” The words were nothing against the force of your cry as your Alpha worked you through the orgasm, swiftly joining you over the edge.

He collapsed, sweating and panting, pulling away from you. “I don’t think I’ve got it in me again,” he grunted, pulling the covers up over your legs and his. You rolled onto your side, snuggling into him. “I’m exhausted.”

“We did go like...four times?”

“Five,” Sam corrected, chuckling. “You forgot in the kitchen.”

Starting a new life with Sam had been rough, but it had it’s perks. For example, their bunker was amazing. Thousands of books, more history than you could shake a fist at, and the wifi was excellent for an ancient building. And… so many places to have sex.

Dean had left for a break after a week of listening to Sam nail you in whichever room he chose that time. He’d locked his bedroom door though, knowing that if Sam had the chance to get one over on him, he would.

“When’s your heat due?” Sam asked, tugging your hand up to his lips. You breathed deeply, curling your thigh up across his.

“Next week.”

“Hmmm,” he moaned, nuzzling into your neck. “I wonder if I should tell Dean not to come back.”

You giggled, feeling his nose tickle against your throat. “Why’s that?” you questioned, and his eyes sparkled as he looked up at you. 

“Because I plan on knotting you whenever I can.”

Tapping his nose with your index finger, you smirked. “You’d best hope for no hunts then.”

He laughed at that, looking down between you briefly, before looking back up. “Moon’s up.” Both of you felt it when night fell completely, and it was becoming a nightly ritual to spend the time you had together in wolf form. Sam was still learning about his new abilities, and you were enjoying teaching him.

His eyes flashed amber as you smiled up at him, tracing your finger over the bitemark you’d turned him with. “Wanna run?”


End file.
